Love you, touchan 2 (Second Episode)
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: sum edited: Kelanjutan kisah sepasang kekasih yang telah melalui banyak cobaan yang berat dalam hubungan mereka, dengan seorang diantara mereka tak mengingat kebersamaan yang mereka lalui sebelumnya. Masihkah sama rasa cinta yang dimiliki oleh keduanya, ataukah hanya satu pihak saja yang memiliki rasa cinta yang begitu besar? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka berdua? Chap 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Love you, touchan 2 (Second Episode)**

Rated: M, mugyaaa..

Pair: Uchiha sasuke x Uzumaki naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto sejak dari janin udah punya babe Kishimoto, and manga yaoi Koishite Daddy by Kitazawa Kyou

Genre: Romance, Family, Angst, a little bit Humor

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting…. And maaf kalo bnyak typo ditiap chapter coz authornya males meriksa lagi.. hhehe (yak ketahuan dech…..)#plak di tampar readers. And maaf juga kalau Lemon yang ada terlalu 'Ngenes' fufufufu kemesuman saya tingkat dewa.. hehehe

Summary:

Kisah sepasang kekasih yang telah melalui banyak cobaan yang berat dalam hubungan mereka, namun masihkah hubungan yang mereka kini jalani masih seperti dulu jika seorang diantara mereka tak mengingat kebersamaan yang mereka lalui sebelumnya. Masihkah sama rasa cinta yang dimiliki oleh keduanya, ataukah hanya satu pihak saja yang memiliki rasa cinta yang begitu besar? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka berdua? Akankah ingatan sang kekasih kembali? Yoshh ini sekuel dari "Love You, Touchan"…

**Trailer**

"**touchan…. "**

"**ya? ada apa ryuu?"**

"**hmm.. touchan masih belum ingat ama Sasuke ya?"**

"…**."**

"**Touchan. Touchan…."**

"**ya?"**

"**Touchan, nanti Jirou mau kesini, katanya mau ngelamal Lyuu hehehe"**

"**Ap..apa?!"**

"**Dobe…."**

"…**."**

"**Dobe…"**

"…"

"**Dobe!"**

"…**."**

"**Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dob-"**

"**Berhenti memanggilku Dobe, Tem..e…"**

"**Aku mencintaimu, Naru Dobe"**

"**hn, Aku tahu…. Teme…."**

"**Ja.. Jadi kau sudah ingat?"**

"**hn…."**

"**hiks.. hiks…"**

"**touchan? Touchan nangis?"**

"**hehe.. touchan Cuma kelilipan Ryuu"**

"**bohong….!"**

"**ne, kau tahu? Sasuke kini sedang bersamaku, Naruto"**

"**apa maksudmu?"**

"**hmm.. tak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya….."**

"**siapa kau? mau apa kau?"**

"**perekanalkan aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura… Aku selingkuhan dari ke-ka-sih-mu.. "**

"**ada apa Dobe? Kau aneh"**

"…"

"**Hhoi.. hoi,,, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau kemasi barang-barangmu, mau kemana kau?"**

"…**.."**

"**jawab aku Naruto!"**

"**hiks.. Sasuke, Sasuke jangan malahin Touchan… hiks"**

"**tenanglah Ryuu, Sasuke Cuma emosi…. Touchan tak apa-apa"**

"**maaf merepotkan kalian, ini sudah keputusan kami."**

"**tapi, bagaimana dengannya?"**

"…"

"**kami pergi, terimakasih."**

"**daa, Baachan, Lyuu dan touchan pelgi dulu… he"**

"**tidak kau kejar otouto?"**

"**itu pilihannya, apa boleh buat."**

"**tch… kali ini kau benar-benar sangat bodoh adikku…"**

"**aku pergi. Sayounara Teme….."**

**Tsuzuku….. ^^**

**Yoshaaaa…. Holla lagi minna….**

**Ini trailer dari Love You, Touchan 2….. **

**Naru: dasar author gaje… pake trailer, trailer segala…**

**Author: yee.. serah ane "Namis" a.k.a Naru manis.. wkwkkwwk w **

**Naru: *muka merah padam.. sialan.. sini kau author sarap… jangan panggil aku manis.. bodohhhh….**

**Author: wekkk biarin hahaha * sambil ngumpet dibawah pohon tomat…**

**Ryuutarou: yeiy lyuu ada lagi… hehehe "**

**Author: ryuu,, ryuu tolongin "ku" dong dari si Namis hehe**

**Sasuke: biarka dia ryuu,, biar di rasengan sekali kali tuh author..**

**Ryutarou: ok, lyuu ngelti.. maaf ya authol.. lyuu ga dikasi nolongin ama Sasuke.. hehehe *masang ose manis**

**Author: Gyaaa… kalian tega! * lari dari tempat persembunyian**

**Naruto: berhenti kau! * nguber author….**

**Ya udah deh kita hentikan dulu adegan nguber dan dauber gaje itu…**

**Hmmm.. "ku" minta maaf ya kalau ga sempet balas review di chap terakhir Love you, touchannya…**

**Nah karang "ku" balas disini aja deh, ya ya ya ya ya…**

**-sheren: wahhh,, senangnya ficnya "ku" bisa bikin sheren san terharu.. hehe.. makasi, makasi ya.. and makasi udah ngereview.. ^^**

**-Satsuki Naruhi: hehe makasi, makasi… yoshh.. tetep lanjut kok jadi tenang aja.. ditunggu ya.. makasi udah review…**

**-devilojoshi: hehe.. makasi.. haha sudah "ku" update kilat kok… hehe tenang aku ga tega buat Naru mati, kasian sama Ryuu… nanti malah "ku " lagi yang dibacok ama Ryuu hehehe. Ryuu: ya, kalau touchan ga ada, lyuu bakal bacok authol lhoo.."* tampang manis seringaian serem.. Author: hiiieeee…. Ryu.. ryuu seremmm….**

**Yosh, makasi udah ngereview ya.. hehehe**

**and buat yang udah memfav story ataupun ane sbgai author ane ucapin terimakasih banyak ye...**

**Akhir kata….**

**Jaa.. neee….**


	2. Chapter 2

Rated: T , T+, M

Main pair: Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto,

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Drama,Hurt/Comfort,

Warning: Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC,OC, Smut, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, dll….

**Read and Review please**? *tampang memelas bak anjing kecil, #Plaak.

Summary:

Kisah sepasang kekasih yang telah melalui banyak cobaan yang berat dalam hubungan mereka, namun masihkah hubungan yang mereka jalani kini masih seperti dulu jika seorang diantara mereka tak mengingat kebersamaan yang mereka lalui sebelumnya. Masihkah sama rasa cinta yang dimiliki oleh keduanya, ataukah hanya satu pihak saja yang memiliki rasa cinta yang begitu besar? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka berdua? Akankah ingatan sang kekasih kembali? Yoshh ini sekuel dari "Love You, Touchan"…

Qqq **Chapter 01 **Qqq

"Selamat datang di rumah kami, Naru chan" ujar Mikoto basan padaku saat ini. Aku kini tengah berada di sebuah rumah yang di depan pagar tadi aku membaca sekilas nama dari keluarga pemilik kediaman ini, yaitu keluarga Uchiha. Sebenarnya aku sedikit heran mengapa ada sebuah keluarga kaya dan terkenal seperti mereka yang begitu baik sekali padaku. Dan juga sepertinya mereka juga mengenalku, padahal aku kan baru saja pindah ke kota ini kalau tak salah 2hari yang lalu...

Dan anehnya juga aku terbangun di rumah sakit, seingatku saat itu aku baru saja akan menjemput Ryuu, saat itu juga kalau tak salah Ryuu mengatakan kalau aku terlalu lama tidur , sebenarnya aku saat itu ingin tertawa mendengar ocehan anakku yang seakan-akan menganggap diriku tidur selama setengah tahun.

'' Um, arigatou minna" hanya itu yang dapat kuucapkan pada keluarga ini, ternyata aku memang benar sakit sehingga aku tidur selama hampir lima bulan karena kecelakaan, ucapan anakku ternyata benar hehe aku saja yang seenaknya tak mempercayai ucapannya saat itu. Mereka memberitahuku sehari setelah aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku, banyak sekali yang mereka katakan padaku, terutama Mikoto basan, ia yang lebih sering menceritakan tentang diriku sebelum dan selama aku tertidur. Tapi aku merasa dari cerita basan, ada yang terlewati, tapi aku tak tau apa itu, ingatanku pun tentang kejadian itu tak dapat aku ingat. Setiap kali aku berusaha pasti kepalaku akan terasa sakit. Jadi, akupun tak lagi mulai mengingatnya, kubiarkan saja waktu yang membuatku ingat nanti.

"...chan... Touchan...TOUCHANNN!" tersentak, suara Ryuu yang mengagetkanku dari lamunanku barusan, putraku yang kini tengah menatapku sambil berkacak pinggang. Mungkin ia ngambek karna rupanya sejak tadi ia memanggilku tapi aku hanya diam tak menjawab panggilannya.

"Ah, Ada apa Ryuu? Hampir saja Touchan tuli akibat suaramu itu." ucapku yang kini sedikit menjepit hidung mungilnya itu.

"Touchan sih,dali tadi jugaan Lyuu dah panggil panggil tapi tak ada jawaban. Jadi jangan salahin Lyuu kalau Lyuu teliak, huh" ujarnya masih sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Maaf, maaf ya Ryuu, hehe Touchan cuma sedikit melamun tadi hehe" ucapku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

"Haahh... Touchan bodo!" ujarnya kini sambil berlari memasuki kediaman keluarga Uchiha itu. Baru ingin kulangkahkan kakiku mengikuti jejak putraku, kurasakan ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Tch.. Dobe."

"Hah? Maaf apa yang kau katakan?"

"Sudah cepat masuk, hari sudah terlalu siang. Kau ingin berjemur didepan rumahku? Dasar Dobe."

"Do.. Dob..e?"

"Hn. Ke-dobe-anmu semakin bertambah saja. Dasar sekali Dobe tetap saja Dobe"

"Chikusooo... KAU TEME! JAGA UCAPANMU, AKU BUKAN DOBE, AKU NARUTO, N-A-R-U-T-"

"Hn. NarutoDOBE~"

"GGAAHHH! TEME YAROU!"

'Pletak'

"Wadowhh.. Siapa yang berani mukul kepala-" ucapanku terpotong kurasakan ada yang tengah menjitak kepalaku, kutolehkan kepalaku yang tadiny menghadap Sasuke kini kuhadapkan pada sesosok orang yang mirip Sasuke dengan keriput menghiasi wajahnya.

"ku... E.. Ehe..he.. Itachi san, "

"Teriakanmu terlalu MerDu Naru, jadi maaf saja aku memberimu sedikit aplause"

"Umh, hehe maaf itachi, kelepasan hehe"

"Haha, dasar DOBE kuadrat"

'Twicth, twicth' muncul dua buah persimpangan didahiku. Dan tanpa aba aba lagi kulemparkan tas yang tadi tengah kujinjing ke arah Sasuke,

'Plaakk'

'yes, kena!' batinku. Tapi malang yang terkena lemparan tasku bukanlah Sasuke, melainkan Fugaku~

"AHH!" Teriakku ketika kulihat tasku tersangkut di wajahnya.

" Wah, tampangmu semakin keren Pak tua, hahaha" seru Sasuke diiringi tawa nista yang keluar dari mulutnya

" Tch, berhenti bercanda. Segera masuk kedalam" ucap Fugaku yang memegang tas yang tadinya mengenai wajah tampan yang ia banggakan.

"A ... Anou.. Maafkan saya Fugaku jisan."

"Hn."

'Ini semua karna kau Teme! Awas kau nanti' bisikku di dekat telinga Sasuke. Lalu akupun berjalan menuju ke arah pintu masuk rumah itu. Sepintas kulihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis kearahku. Terkejut, rasanya dulu, dulu sekali aku pernah melihat senyum itu. Tapi aku lupa, lupa entah dimana. Kurasakan juga jika aku berada di dekat Sasuke perasaanku pasti tak tenang, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari pada biasanya, pikiranku selalu melayang, mataku tak mau atau tak berani untuk menatap mata onyx itu, sungguh aneh pikirku, aku seperti telah mengenal Sasuke, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat mengenalnya, itulah yang kupikirkan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan, tapi mau bertanya pada siapa aku? Tak ada seseorang pun yang bisa aku tanyai, mungkin?.

Setelah kurapikan barang barangku di kediaman ini, akupun turun beranjak menuju ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha. Hmm, kalian heran mengapa aku bisa terdampar disini? Kurasa akupun sedikit bingung karna bukankah aku punya sebuah apartement yang telah kusewa di kota ini? Jawabannya, ini semua karna permintaan Mikoto basan, ia sangat ingin aku dan juga Ryuu tinggal disini. Awalnya aku men0lak, aku tak ingin merepotkan keluarga ini lebih dari sekarang. Tapi Mikoto basan terus memintaku untuk tinggal disini, akhirnya akupun menyetujui permintaannya asalkan aku tinggal disini hanya sampai aku sembuh, dengan kata lain sampai aku bisa mengingat lagi kejadian sebelumnya. Saat itu kulihat ekspresi dari Sasuke, Fugaku jisan dan juga Mikoto basan sedikit tersentak. sempat kutanya, tapi mereka yang balik menatapku heran. Ah, ya sudah, tadi mungkin hanya pikiranku saja begitu pikirku saat itu.

"Ne, Ryuu, Touchan masih belum mengerti, mengapa kita harus tinggal disini ya? Dan juga rasanya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari Touchan, hmm, mungkin Ryuu tahu?"

" Kata Baachan Lyuu ga boleh bilang ama Touchan, Lyuu disuluh diam aja, nanti pasti Touchan ingat."

"Ooh.. Rupanya anak Touchan main rahasia rahasian lagi ya?"

"Uungg, bialin weekk"

" Baiknya Touchan kasi apa ya? Hmm, bagaimana kalau INI!" Akupun menerjangnya dan menggelitiki pinggang anakku itu.

"Gyahahaha... Ge..haha.. Ge..li, Kyahahaha Touuchaann. He.. Hahaha.. Hentikan.. Gyaahaha... Pelut.. Pelut Lyuu.. Hahaha.. Ng.. Kya hahaha"

"Gimana, gimana? Ryuu nyerah? Hm? Apa mau Touchan gelitikin lagi?

"GYAAA...Touchan Ja'at.. Hahaha,.. Nanti Lyuu bilang ama Sasuke lho... Hahahaha... Touchan hahaha cu..haha.. Kyaa... Kup, SASUKE!"

"..."

" Haaah, Touchan jahat nih, Hampil aja Lyuu kehabisan napas gala gala ketawa, kan ga lucu kalau Lyuu mati kalna ketawa? "

"..."

" Umm..Touchan? Touchan? Tch, lagi lagi bengong lianya kumat, haa, kalau gitu, maafin lyuu sebelumnya Touchan, (menarik nafas dalam dalam menghembuskannya kuat kuat dan...) TOUUUCHAANNN!" Teriak Ryuu di kupingku.

Dan akupun kaget luar biasa mendengar suara menggelegar putraku itu. Sepertinya suara anakku benar-benar harus diantisipasi, hampir saja telingaku yang normal tak bisa digunakan karena suaranya yang wahh itu, tsk.. decakku sedikit kesal akan suara anakku itu.

aku hanya menatap kesal pada putraku, namun ia malah memberikanku cengiran lebarnya, seperti mengejekku.

"Touchan sih, Lyuu ajak ngoblol malah diem aja." Ucapnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Tsk, awas ya, lain kali Touchan balas." Ujarku menunduk menatap kedua mata putraku sejajar. Tiba-tiba ia mengecup pipiku. Aku kaget atas serangan tiba-tiba darinya. Setelah ia mengecup pipiku ia berlari mendahuluiku sambil memberikan wajah ejekan padaku. Haha.. aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

Aku masih merasa aneh jika aku berada dekat Sasuke, bukan sakit, bukan juga bahagia, dihatiku seperti ada sebuah lubang besar yang menganga, dan aku bisa merasakan ada yang hilang sehingga lubang itu terbentuk disana. Tapi apa? Aku tak tahu.

Tanpa kusadari kini aku sudah berada diruang tamu keluarga Uchiha, dan kulihat disana semua keluarga Uchiha berkumpul ditambah putraku yang sedang dipangku Mikoto basan, tapi ada yang kurang, akupun menghitung jumlah mereka dalam hati, 1,2,3,4, ditambah aku jadi 5, benar ada yang kurang 1, SASUKE! Jeritku dalam hati. Tsk, aku bisa lupa padanya, aneh. Tumben ia tak ada, kemana? Mataku kini menelusuri ruangan itu, namun kehadirannya tak jua kutemukan. Karena terlalu serius mencari sosoknya, aku lupa menginjak satu tangga dibawahku. Astaga! Aku akan jatuh begitu pikirku dalam hati, dan sempat juga kudengar teriakan dari Ryuu, mungkin ia juga melihatku akan jatuh.

Lho?

Lho?

Lho?

Bukankah seharusnya aku jatuh? Tapi mengapa tak terasa sakit, dan juga tak ada suara berdebam. Perlahan kubuka mataku, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah, hitam. Eh? Hitam? Sejak kapan lantainya hitam? Pikirku.

Kedip…

Kedip…

Kedip…

Otakku pun akhirnya merespon, aku sadar kini aku tengah berada dalam pelukan seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah pemuda berambut raven bermata onyx, siapa lagi, tentunya Sasuke.

Aku masih memandanginya saat ini, jarak kami sangat dekat, aku merangkul lehernya erat, ia merangkul pinggangku erat. Hidungkami bersentuhan… dapat kulihat ada sebuah seringaian tersungging disana.. eh? Tunggu. Seringai?

Perlahan otakku yang bodoh ini merespon, si Sasuke menyeringai berarti ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Dan benar saja! Belum sempat aku melepaskan pelukan tak sengajaku darinya, entah tangan siapa yang kurang ajar mendorong kepalaku kearah depan. Sial! Karena dorongan tangan biadab itu bibir kami bertemu, dan terjadilah sebuah ciuman. WHAT? Jeritku dalam hati. Sempat kudengar teriakan teriakan aneh dari penghuni ruangan itu selain aku, dan tak ada diantara mereka yang berusaha memisahkan kami. Tak Fugaku jisan tak juga yang lain, malah kulihat dari tempatku wajah Mikoto basan merona merah, Fugaku jisan menatap kami datar tapi kedua tangannya menutup mata putraku, Putraku sendiri berusaha melepas tangan Fugaku jisan di matanya berusaha untuk melihat kami sambil memanggil namaku, sedangkan Itachi ia menatap kami dengan senyum lebar seolah kami tontonan sirkus, hei apa itu? Ia bertepuk tangan. Tsk, sial.

Perlahan kurasakan ada sesuatu yang berniat menerobos masuk ke mulutku, kenyal dan basah. Yap! Lidah! Sontak pikiran akal sehatku kembali. Langsung saja kudorong Sasuke, dan tentunya hal itu menyebabkan aku terjatuh dengan pose tak elit. Sedangkan orang yang kudorong, ia masih berdiri tegak, menatapku masih dengan seringaian yang bertengger diwajahnya.

Kuso! Jeritku dalam hati.

Sialan kau Sasuke!

Dan dengan itu satu hari ini terlewati dengan kemuraman yang hanya dirasakan oleh diriku seorang. Hiks.. hari ini nasibku sial…

=TBC=

Yapz, ini sekuel dari Love you Touchan nya… "Ku" singkat jadi LYT2 ya minna biar gampang fufufufu….

"Ku" mau balas review dikit ya…

Bwt:

Blackxxx: panggil "Ku" aja Black san…hehe… wah makasih ya, ya nanti pasti "Ku" lanjutin, Cuma belakangan ini entah kenapa moodnya "Ku" buat fic melemah (belum hilang kok, Cuma melemah aja)#Plaak sama aja, melemah mah bentar lagi bakal ilang kan tsk. Dan karena itu "Ku" juga ga bisa ngupdate kilat lagi kayaknya xexee… jadi maafin "Ku"ya kalau mungkin ficnya bakal lama diupdate… tapi makasi ya udah ngasi semangat buat "Ku"… kuseneng banget… _

Dan makasi juga ya udah review ficnya "Ku"… makasi, makasi.. xexexe XD

Misa-Kun: ni udah update kok… hehehe makasi ya udah review,,, ^^

Sheren: makasih semangatnya Sheren san.. hehe… and makasi dah review ya… ^^

Akhir kata

Jaa, nee….^^


	3. Chapter 3

Rated: T , T+, M

Main pair: Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto,

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Drama,Hurt/Comfort,

Warning: Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC,OC, Smut, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, M-Preg, dll….

**Read and Review please**? *tampang memelas bak anjing kecil, #Plaak.

Summary:

Kisah sepasang kekasih yang telah melalui banyak cobaan yang berat dalam hubungan mereka, namun masihkah hubungan yang mereka jalani kini masih seperti dulu jika seorang diantara mereka tak mengingat kebersamaan yang mereka lalui sebelumnya. Masihkah sama rasa cinta yang dimiliki oleh keduanya, ataukah hanya satu pihak saja yang memiliki rasa cinta yang begitu besar? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka berdua? Akankah ingatan sang kekasih kembali? Yoshh ini sekuel dari "Love You, Touchan"…

Qqq **Chapter 02 **Qqq

"Bisakah kau tak memandangku seperti itu, Teme?" ujarku pada sosok yang sejak tadi—saat aku memulai memotong sayur-sayur ini hingga aku menyajikannya pada sebuah mangkuk besar—terus saja menatapku atau lebih tepatnya mengamati tiap gerak-gerikku.

"Hn," ujarnya yang sama sekali bukan jawaban.

"Sebaiknya kau segera berangkat atau kau akan terlambat," ujarku padanya.

"Hn," ujarnya lagi. Sudah cukup! Lama-lama aku bicara dengan mahkluk satu ini yang ada aku bisa masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Mengapa Tuhan bisa menciptakan mahkluk aneh seperti dirinya sih? ujarku dalam hati.

"Ryuu?" seruku memanggil sosok kecil yang sangat berharga bagiku.

"Ya, Touchan?" balas sosok itu, kemudian kulihat sosok kecil itu berlari mendekatiku.

"Ayo, sarapan sudah siap, tolong panggilkan Baachan, Jiichan dan Itachi ya?"pintaku padanya setelah ia berada didekatku.

"OK, Touchan," ujarnya kemudian berlari kecil melaksanakan apa yang aku pinta.

"Ryuu makin hari makin lucu," ujar sosok yang sejenak tadi tak kuhiraukan.

"Hn," balasku singkat.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi," ujarnya lagi kemudian kudengar suara kursi bergeser, yang pastinya ia berdiri dari duduknya tadi. Namun tiba-tiba…

CUPPP…

"Aku berangkat Dobe," ujarnya santai setelah, setelah—sial! Aku lengah,lagi-lagi ia menciumku tiba-tiba. Hal yang aku tidak suka adalah efeknya—efek dari ciumannya padaku—yang membuatku jadi seperti ini, mati-matian berusaha menahan rona merah yang dengan cepat menyebar dipipiku—panas, dan debaran jantung ini yang semakin cepat, juga tubuh ini yang semakin lemas kehilangan tenaga.

"Sialan kau Teme!" umpatku pelan pada sosok yang sudah tak terlihat lagi diruangan ini.

::::LYT2::::

"Ne~ Sasuke-kun, hari ini boleh tidak aku main kerumahmu?" ujar seorang wanita bersurai pink pada sosok pemuda bersurai raven.

"Hn."

"Apa, itu artinya boleh?" Tanya sang wanita lagi.

"…" bukan jawaban yang ia dapat melainkan deathglare dari sosok pemuda itu yang merasa terganggu—bahkan SANGAT terganggu—diracau dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu.

"A—Ayolah, Sasuke-kun," rayu wanita itu lagi pada pemuda itu.

Rupanya sang pemuda sudah sangat cukup bersabar menghadapi wanita bertipe seperti wanita ini, keras kepala dan egois.

BRAKK..

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja yang dilakukan oleh sosok berambut raven itu sontak saja membuat penghuni ruangan kelas itu tiba-tiba terdiam yang mengakibatkan suasana kelas menjadi hening.

"Menjauhlah dariku sebelum kau menyesal." Ujarnya tegas pada sang wanita.

"…" ia hanya diam memandang sosok pemuda tampan incaranya selama dua tahundi universitas ini.

"Bukan aku yang akan menyesal Sasuke-kun, tapi kau. Kau yang akan menyesal karena telah meninggalkanku," ujarnya pelan masih menatap sosok yang sudah cukup jauh darinya.

PSTT, PSSTT…..

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari mahasiswa lain setelah sang tersangka penggebrak meja telah pergi.

"Diam kalian!" bentak wanita bersurai pink itu terhadap orang-orang didalam ruangan itu.

Dan seketika itu juga mereka yang tadinya berbisik-bisik langsung terdiam dan memulai aktivitas yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Che!" umpat wanita itu, kemudianiapun meninggalkan ruangan kelas itu.

::::LYT2::::

'Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega saat ini,' ujarku dalam batin. Tentu saja. Sasuke hari ini pulang malam jadi setidaknya aku tidak akan merasakan perasaan aneh bila berada didekat mahkluk menyebalkan itu untuk beberapa saat kedepan. Yah, setidaknya aku bisa menikmati suasana tenang dan nyaman tanpa kehadirannya sejenak.

"TOUCHAAANN!" teriak seseorang memanggilku.

Tapi kurasa tidak bisa kunikmati suasana tenang dan nyaman jika 'malaikat kecilku' terus memanggilku dengan suaranya yang terlalu merdu.

"Ya, sayang, Touchan di ruang tamu," seruku padanya.

"Ne~,Ne~, Touchan,Lyuu punya kabal balu," ujar malaikat kecilku terlihat antusias.

"Berita apa, sayang? Hem?" tanyaku padanya. Kuangkat tubuhnya yang masih kecil, kududukkan diatas pangkuanku.

"Touchan tahu?" tanyanya padaku, yang tentu saja itu membuatku bingung.

"Tahu apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Touchan, Lyuu akan jadi pengantin lhoo," ujarnya dengan cengiran lebar yang menandakan bahwa ia sangat senang. Namun aku yang mendengarnya tentu saja merasa cengo.

"Tadi, Lyuu dilamal ama Jilou lhoo Touchan, ini buktinya, katanya dengan ini Lyuu udah jadi pengantinnya Jilou, yeiiyy," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan cincin yang terbuat dari ilalang melingkar dijari manisnya. Aku yang mendengar dan juga melihat cincin itu hanya bisa menatap putraku tak percaya.

"Ne~ Touchan kenapa diam?" tanyanya padaku.

"E—eh? Aa, itu.. hemm, apa ya?" ujarku entah ingin atau harus mengatakan apa.

"Aah~ Touchan payah! Masak Lyuu ga dikasi selamat? Kan Lyuu udah jadi pengantinnya Jilou," ujarnya lagi padaku sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Aa—ha ha hmm," hanya gurauan tak jelas yang kukeluarkan.

'Astaga! Putraku dewasa sebelum waktunya, Ha~ah,' innerku.

"Ne~ Ryuu, Touchan senang melihat Ryuu bahagia, senang sekali. Hem.. tapi untuk saat ini Ryuu masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan mengenai hal ini, nanti jika Ryuu sudah sebesar Touchan, Ryuu barulah memikirkan hal seperti ini, Touchan tidak berniat melarang Ryuu menjadi pengantinnya Jirou atau tidak, tapi Touchan rasa untuk saat ini bertemanlah layaknya anak seumuran Ryuu. Apa Ryuu mengerti?" jelasku dengan pelan padanya. Ia nampaknya masih mencerna kata-kata yang tengah aku ucapkan untuknya, yah memang walaupun Ryuu pintar tapi ia masihlah anak kecil, dimana sebagian besar waktu yang ia miliki adalah untuk bermain dan bukannya mencerna tindak tanduk layaknya orang dewasa.

"Lyuu ga ngelti Touchan…" ujarnya setelah Nampak berpikir keras sejak tadi mencerna maksud ucapanku. Untung saja aku tidak mimisan melihat wajah putraku yang dihiasi kerutan-kerutan kecil dikeningnya, bukannya menambah kesan serius namun malah menambah kesan imutnya, kyaa~ jerit innerku.

"Ryuu ngga perlu mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang Touchan katakan, karena Ryuu saat ini masih berupa kuncup bunga ini, " ujarku sambil memperlihatkan kuncup bunga mawar yang berada dalam vas bunga di ruangan ini padanya. Ia yang melihatku menunjuk bunga itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ryuu hanya perlu mengingat apa yang Touchan katakana saja, ok?" ujarku padanya, mengangkatnya keatas pangkuanku.

"Ne, Siap Touchan! Lyuu laksanakan, hehe," ujarnya sambil memeluk tubuhku. Akupun balik memeluknya. Putraku, belahan jiwaku yang sangat berharga.

::::LYT2::::

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat lesu," ujar sosok bersurai raven menghampiriku yang tengah duduk di halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha.

"Hanya sedikit lelah saja, lalu kau? Sedang apa kau disini?" ujarku menatapnya sekilas, sosoknya tak terlalu jelas terlihat—untunglah, seruku dalam hati—karena ia berdiri membelakangi cahaya bulan, hanya piyama putihnya saja yang dominan terlihat, yang lain hanya samar-samar dimataku.

"Mencari udara segar," ujarnya singkat, iapun mendudukkan dirinya tepat dibangku disampingku. Haa~ lagi-lagi jantungku berdebar-debar.

"Udara malam hari tak bagus untuk tubuh, sebaiknya cepat masuk sebelum terkena flu," ujarku menasehati. Yah setidaknya kegugupanku tiap berada dekat dengannya tak begitu terlihat.

Saat akan berdiri tanpa sengaja lenganku bergesekan dengan lengannya, entah mengapa aku bagai merasakan sengatan listrik dari pergesekan itu, semburat pink tipis menghiasi pipiku, terasa panas, darahpun rasanya menjalar kekepala dan berkumpul disana. Aku bergerak secepat yang kubisa, agar ia tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada perubahan wajahku.

"Dobe," ujarnya padaku ketika aku telah dalam posisi berdiri membelakangi dirinya.

"…." Tak ada sahutan apapun yang keluar dari bibirku.

"Dobe," ujarnya lagi padaku.

"…." Masih hening

"Dobe!" kali ini ia berseru padaku, akupun sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengarnya.

"…." Masih tetap hening, aku tak berani untuk membalikkan badan dan menatap kearahnya.

"Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dob-"

"Berhenti memanggilku Dobe, Tem..e…" balasku padanya karena cukup kesal terus dipanggil dengan sebutan itu, kubalikkan badanku sambil mengucapkan kata itu padanya. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat ia yang kini berdiri menatap lurus kekedua mataku.

'Tatapan ini, aku tahu tatapan ini,'

'Ta—tapi, dimana? Dimana aku pernah melihatnya?'

'Mengapa ia menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Sebenarnya apa yang kulupakan tentang orang ini?'

'Mengapa detak jantungku seperti ini? Tak adakah yang bersedia memberitahuku apa yang sudah kulupakan?' batinku saat ini.

"Masih lupakah kau padaku?" ujarnya membuka pembicaraan setelah sekian lama keheningan terjadi.

"Maafkan aku," hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibirku saat ini. Namun jauh didalam hatiku ada sesuatu yang ingin berteriak dan melompat keluar, tapi seperti ada penyekat yang menghalangi sesuatu itu untuk keluar.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf Dobe, karna akulah yang membuatmu seperti ini," ujarnya pelan namun masih dapat terdengar olehku. Mataku membelalak mendengar ucapannya.

"TOUCHANN!" teriakan itu menginterupsi pembicaraan antara kami, siapa lagi jika bukan putraku.

"Ya! Touchan segera kesana sayang!" seruku membalas teriakan dengan segera aku menundukkan kepalaku berpamitan padanya kemudian kuambil gerakan cepat—berlari—menjauhinya.

"Seandainya waktu bisa kuulang lagi," ujarnya diiringi dengan hembusan angin malam.

::::LYT2::::

'Pukul 2 pagi,' batinku. Sampai dini hari ini aku tak jua bisa memejamkan mataku, kata demi kata masih kupikirkan dari ucapannya tadi. Mengapa karna dia aku jadi seperti ini? Mengapa harus dia? Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara aku dan dia? Dan mengapa perasaan ini harus ada saat aku bersama dirinya? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan datang silih berganti dikepalaku, aku tak ingin memikirkannya tapi mereka yang dengan berentetan datang menerjang isi kepalaku.

Dan efeknya sampai saat ini aku tak bisa tidur.

"Haa~h,"helaan nafasku saja yang terdengar saat ini.

'Sasuke…'

'Uchiha Sasuke…'

'Uchiha Sasuke… Sasuke…'

'Keluarga Uchiha…'

'Sasu—'

"AARGGHH!" jeritku tertahan, lagi-lagi kepalaku sakit, terasa pukul beribu-ribu martil, Sakit! Kugigit tepian selimutku, tak ingin membangunkan anakku yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Sakit! Ya Tuhan, mengapa terasa sakit begini?! Innerku.

Perlahan air matakupun menetes, akupun meringis sambil memegangi kepalaku yang entah mengapa malam ini terasa lebih menyakitkan dari pada malam sebelumnya.

-"Aku rasa perasaan kalian berdua sedang tak baik, jadi sebaiknya jangan pergi. Kalau pergipun kurasa percuma, aku yakin kalian tak akan menikmatinya selama kita disana.''

"Cukup. Sasuke jahat.. Lyuu baik-baik saja… Lyuu ga apa-apa.. jadi kita pelgi ya?"

"Huhuhu… Touchan jangan pisah sama Sasuke ya,, Lyuu sayang kalian,, Lyuu sayang Touchan juga Sasuke… jadi.. hiks.. jadi Lyuu ga mau Touchan pisah sama Sasuke.. huhuhu"

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan!"

"CUKUP! Hentikan ucapanmu itu pak tua. Naruto tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini."

"Naruto? Jadi namamu Naruto? Sebaiknya sekarang tinggalkan kehidupan putraku, kau tak akan bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada putraku, kalian sama sama laki-laki apa yang kalian pikirka dengan menjalani hubungan seperti ini hah! Tak ada, kalian hanya akan menambahkan beban pada orang lain, kalian akan mengahncurkan banyak orang disekitar kalian, kalian pun akan dibenci orang lain. Itu yang ingin kalian mau dari hubungan tak jelas ini ha?"

"HENTIKAN!" jeritku masih tertahan,serpihan-serpihan ingatan itu kini bermunculan dalam kepalaku. Air mataku mengalir semakin deras, menahan rasa sakit yang berdenyut di kepala dan juga rasa sakit dalam dada ini.

"ARGGHHH!" jeritku lagi, kali ini kulihat walaupun agak sedikit buram, Ryuu gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ingin kugapai tubuh kecilnya itu, menenangkannya dalam pelukanku, tapi apa daya, keadaanku saja masih sangat mengkhawatirkan, semakin berusaha kuulurkan tangan ini, semakin lemas dan berat pula tangan yang kugunakan, kesadaranku semakin menipis. Sakit yang mendera kepalaku semakin terasa berkali-kali lipat dari yang tadi, badanku lemas, mataku perlahan menutup masih dengan aliran air mata yang membasahi sebagian selimut dan juga bajuku.

"Sasu—ke," ujarku sebelum kututup mata ini.

::END OF CHAPTER 2::

Yippie…hai, hai hai, ku kembali lagi nih.. bawa lanjutan LYT2 nya.. ada yang kangen ama ku ga nih? #plakkk / ngarep abis.. lupakan saja ne~ readers, okay kita lanjut balas review dulu yee… nyookk…

Imperiale Nazwa-chan: hehe,makasi, makasi, ^^, wah kalau typo udah berusaha ku hindari tapi tu si typo bebal banget, #ngeles mood on =3, yaps begitulah kronologis gimana si naru hilang ingatan ada kok di Love You Touchannya… nyehehe, ni udah lanjut hehe, makasi udah review ya…^^

BlackXX: hehe ya panggil ku aj, yaps pas ntu lagi ga mood hehe, wah wah wah makasi, ku jadi kesandung, eh—ups kesanjung maksudnya hohoho.. =3, makasiih juga udah setia ngereview ficnya ku ya hehehe.. ^^

Devilluke ryu shin: hehehe, ini udah update shin san ^^, kyaknya yang ini blom termasuk kategori panjang, gomenne T.T, makasih udah review ya ^^

Guest: sedih sih tapi tenang hilang ingatannya ga lama kok nyehehehe, yoa bentoel sekali, kayaknya sih si Sasu-tempe eh maksudnya Sasu-teme makin mesum bakalan hohoho, entahlah ku juga sebenarnya ga tahu, (nah lho, apa-apaan nih authornya? =_=a kriik, kriikk), okay makasih udah ngereview ya..^^

Chooteisha Yori: wuadoooww muakasihhh banget yakkk hehhee,, # plaakk lebay mood on. Ni udah update kok, tapi maaf lama ya, makasih udah ngereview, hehe ^^

Dee chan-tik: nyehehe, makasih, makasih, makasih lhoo.. ni udah update kok, tapi maaf lama ya, makasih juga udah ngereview^^

Uzumaki nurma: hhehe, makasih, makasih. Ni udah ku lanjut kok, ya ga lama-lama kok tengang aja, hehehe. Makasih udah ngerevie ya ^^

Armelle'AquaMar'Eira: ARIGATOU… ^^, makasih semangatnya, ni udah lanjut kok, makasih juga udah review ya.. ^^

ryanfujoshiSN: yaps, tapi Cuma sebentar kok ga lama, hehe, wah makasih ya, ampe nyesek gitu, ingat ambil nafas ya,hehehe becanda, becanda, ni udah update, makasih udah ngereview ^^

dan terima kasih juga untuk readers yang sudah mem-follow maupun mem-favoritkan fic ini, ku senang n bahagia banget, maaf kalau updatenya terlalu lama ya, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini moodnya jadi berkurang#jiaah ngeles lagi. Ok tanpa ba to the bi to the bu lagi,

akhir kata,

JA NEE MINNA… m(_ _)m


	4. Chapter 4

Rated: T , T+, M

Main pair: Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto,

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Drama,Hurt/Comfort,

Warning: Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC,OC, Smut, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, M-Preg maybe (?) , dll….

**Read and Review please**?

Summary edite:

Kelanjutan kisah sepasang kekasih yang telah melalui banyak cobaan yang berat dalam hubungan mereka, dengan seorang diantara mereka tak mengingat kebersamaan yang mereka lalui sebelumnya. Masihkah sama rasa cinta yang dimiliki oleh keduanya, ataukah hanya satu pihak saja yang memiliki rasa cinta yang begitu besar? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka berdua? Akankah ingatan sang kekasih kembali? Yoshh ini sekuel dari "Love You, Touchan"…

Qqq **Chapter 03 **Qqq

"Ryuu?" aku mencari sosok kecil kebanggaanku saat ini, padahal aku sudah berkeliling didalam rumah ini sejak setengah jam yang lalu hanya untuk menemukan sosok kecilku itu, tapi sosok kecilku itu tak jua kulihat batang hidungnya, dimana ya?

"Hihihi~" suara tawa jahilnya terdengar olehku, kutajamkan pendengaranku mencari asal suara merdu itu. Dan sampailah aku di dapur, kulihat sandal rubah milik sosok kecil itu menyembul keluar dari bawah meja, kudekati ia perlahan tentunya tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Nah~ Anak Tousan sedang apa hayo?" kulihat ia sedikit berjengit ketika kukagetkan ia, ekspresi terkejutnya sungguh membuatku gemas.

"Hyaa! Touchan membuat Lyuu kaget," ia mengelus-elus dadanya menenangkan detakan jantungnya.

"Habis Ryuu sembunyi disini setelah Tousan cari kemana-mana," aku berjongkok menghadapnya kukerucutkan sedikit bibir merahku ini. Ia terkikik melihatku yang tengah merajuk saat ini.

"Nee~ Lyuu pingin main kucing-kucingan sama Touchan, hihihi~" ia merangkak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya tersebut.

"Dasar anak Tousan ini lho~," kujawir hidung putraku itu, ia meringis sedikit ketika tangan tan ku menekan kedua sisi hidungnya.

"Nee~ Touchan sakit! Huwee~" ia memukul-mukul tanganku menyingkirkannya dari hidungnya yang kini tengah memerah akibat perbuatan isengku.

"Hehehe~" aku terkikik geli melihat ia kini merajuk kesal padaku, yare-yare~ putraku ini sungguh menggemaskan.

"Touchan nakal!" ia berseru padaku, ia lipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, dikerucutkannya bibir tipis miliknya itu, ia palingkan wajahnya kesamping. Sungguh jika saja ia bukan putraku—jika saja ia sebuah boneka—aku yakini akan kupeluk dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hemm? Ryuu marah sama Tousan?" kugoda dia dengan mencolek-colek lengan berisi miliknya itu berkali-kali.

"Ya, Touchan nakal sih," ia masih tak menatapku.

"Hemm~ kalau begitu sebagai permintaan maaf Ryuu mau apa?" aku coba merayunya dengan agar ia mau berhenti ngambek seperti saat ini.

"….Nnnn.." nampak ia berpikir apa yang tengah ia inginkan untuk saat ini, ia padukan kedua alisnya hingga hampir menjadi satu, bibirnya masih ia kerucutkan, sebelah tangannya menopang dagu kecil miliknya, matanya beberapa kali melirik kearahku diam-diam—dan kutahu itu.

"Ryuu ingin apa hemmm?" tanyaku ulang, kutopang daguku dengan kedua tangan masih dalam posisi berjongkok, ku pasang senyum lebarku kearah putraku ini.

"Taman belmain," ujarnya singkat, ia nampak seperti anak gadis yang tengah di beri bunga mawar dengan kata-kata romantic saat ini, bayangkan saja pipi putihnya itu tampak semburat berwarna pink walaupun cukup samar tapi masih cukup jelas terlihat olehku.

"Apa?" pura-pura bahwa aku tak mendengar ucapannya barusan. Dan ia nampak semakin malu dan cukup kesal saat ini—ya, ampun sabarkan hambamu ini Tuhan menghadapi mahkluk kecil nan lucu menggemaskan bak malaikat ini, doaku dalam hati.

"Taman belmain Touchan!" ia menatapku kesal dengan semburat merah yang kini terlihat semakin jelas.

"Ya, ya, Tousan tahu sayang~" kuangkat tubuhnya kepelukanku, ia tak menolak sama sekali, dan semburat merah itu terlihat semakin jelas ketika tubuh kecil dan gempalnya berada di gendonganku.

"Touchan jahat!" ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal—astaga aku sudah tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi tembemnya itu, maafkan tousan nak~

GYUUTT~

Pipi tembemnya itu kutarik dengan gemas, dan tentunya menimbulkan suara pekik kesakitan dari bocah kecil itu.

"Gyyaaa!" ia memukul kepalaku dengan tangan gempalnya itu. Cukup sakit bagiku. T_T

"Uwooo~" seruku ketika ia berhasil memukulku untuk yang kedua kalinya—tepat di ubun-ubun kepalaku.

"Touchan nakal! Hiks…" ia mulai menangis sambil memegang pipinya yang kemerahan akibat cubitanku.

"Maafin Tousan ne~ habis pipi ini membuat Tousan gemas~ hihihi~" ku elus-elus pipinya yang sudah memerah sejak tadi. Kukecup pelan dan lembut, begitu pula air mata yang masih belum sempat mengalir jatuh kepipinya.

"Hiks~ es klim… hiks.." akupun sedikit terkejut mendengar yang ia ucapkan ditengah-tengah isakannya, es krim? Ada-ada saja, setelah merajuk, ngambek, menangis lalu sekarang es krim?

"Es krim? Hmm, apa putra Tousan ini menginginkan es krim eh?" kusipitkan mataku, dengan tatapan menyelidik kearahnya kupandangi ia.

"Umm…." Ia memeluk leherku erat menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku membuatku sedikit geli.

"Bagaimana ya~" aku masih saja berusaha untuk menggodanya saat ini, sambil kutepuk-tepuk punggungnya pelan.

"…." Ia semakin keras menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku, membuatku terkikik geli.

"Yare-yare~ ok, ok Ryuu sayang nanti Tousan belikan ne~" aku pun melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari dapur masih sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung putraku itu. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju ketangga tepat ke arah kamar kami. Baru saja akan melewati ruang tamu kaki ini berhenti melangkah dikarenakan aku tengah menatap sesuatu yang membuat mataku ini terbelalak kaget.

"Hn?" pemuda bersurai raven mencuat kebelakang itu menatapku sedikit heran, namun apa itu? Sebuah seringai tipis ada di wajah bak porselen miliknya.

"A—ada apa?" ujarku ditempat. Sayangnya mata ini tak jua bisa kualihkan untuk tak memandang dirinya. Aku masih diam terpaku, entah mengapa saat ini kurasa semburat merah tipis menjalar disekitar pipiku.

Ia yang kini berdiri didepanku, menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran tangga sambil menatapku, kulit putihnya yang dialiri keringat membuatnya nampak mengkilap, dada bidangnya yang naik-turun yang juga dialiri dengan keringat yang perlahan melewati celah-celah sekitar dadanya, perut yang sedikit berbentuk dan bervolume penuh serta otot-otot yang menghiasi tubuh bagian atasnya, ia yang tengah mengenakan boxer hitam polos yang sangat contrast dengan kulit putihnya, saat ini ia terlihat sangat sexy.

Sexy? Ah! Tunggu! Tunggu! Apa baru saja aku memikirkan dia sexy? Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

Kesadaran yang seakan menyerbu otakku langsung membangkitkanku dari dunia aneh yang sempat terlintas di kepalaku.

"Permisi," ujarku melangkah melewatinya sambil menggendong putraku. Kutepis semua pikiran aneh di kepalaku, pasti kabel-kabel dalam kepalaku tak tersambung dengan baik hingga terjadi kekonsletan seperti tadi.

"Sasuke!" tiba-tiba putraku menjerit senang melihat si raven yang menghancurkan sejenak akal sehatku.

"Ho!" ia menyapa bocah dalam gendonganku.

"Sasuke mau ikut Lyuu?" aku yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan—ditanyakan—putraku itu hanya mendengus sebal, mengapa mesti si raven itu diajak juga sih? che!

"Hm?" si raven itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap heran pada putraku itu.

"Nee~ Touchan sama Lyuu mau beli es klim, apa Suke mau ikut?"

"Jika kau ingin ikut dengan kami, cepat pakai bajumu!" tanpa menengok atau mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelantai dua—kamarku—untuk mengambil uang serta beberapa perlengkapan kecil yang biasanya ku bawa keluar.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan yang kurasakan lumayan keras di bokongku, memberikan sedikit rasa nyeri disana. Dan si pelaku penamparan itu tak salah lagi pasti si raven otak udang itu! Sial! Untungnya aku hanya berjengit sedikit—tidak mengeluarkan suara merduku.

"Touchan?" Ryuu menatapku bingung, ia menangkap ekspresiku yang sedikit menahan sakit.

"Hehe tak apa, ayo," kulangkahkan lagi kakiku ke tempat tujuan tentunya setelah kulayangkan pandangan mematikan kearah pelaku penamparan bokongku. Dan si pelaku hanya terkikik tanpa suara melihatku yang beranjak dari sana dengan tampang sebal tingkat dewa!

"Kuso! Kuso!" geramku selama perjalan menuju kearah kamarku. Untungnya geraman tersebut tak didengar oleh putraku yang kini asyik menyandarkan dagunya di bahuku.

"Nee~ Ryuu tunggu sebentar ya, Tousan mau mengambil dompet serta jaket dulu," kuturunkan ia dari gendonganku ketika aku telah sampai didepan pintu kamarku.

"Hu-um!" ia menggangguk mantap, setelahnya ku tinggalkan ia sebentar untuk mengambil apa yang kuperlukan.

CKLEK

TAP

TAP

CKLEK

"Ayo~" kututup pintu kamarku yang baru saja kumasuki itu.

"Touchan gendong~" ia menjulurkan tangannya kearahku.

"Araa~ Ryuu," akupun mengangkat tubuh kecil nan mungilnya itu untuk kugendong. Ia nampak senang berada dalam gendonganku—walaupun usianya terbilang sudah cukup besar—selalu.

"Ayoo~" ku langkahkan kaki ini menuruni tangga.

"Lama," sosok raven yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok saat ini, menatapku.

"Hanya 2 menit, dasar!" umpatku kesal, masak cuma lebih dari semenit saja ia protes, cih dasar!

"Suke ikut? Yeiyyy!" seru putraku sangat senang.

"Hn," hanya itu yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya, membuat suasana hatiku semakin kesal dengan adanya si pelit kata disampingku ini.

"Hei, bocah turun dari sana!" langsung ketengokkan kepalaku kearahnya yang kini memandangku datar.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme!" masih dengan menggendong Ryuu, ku balikkan tubuhku yang kini tengah menatap garang ke arah manusia yang paling membuatku kesal—entah mengapa.

"Ngg?" Ryuu yang nampak bingung menelengkan sedikit kepalanya kearah samping.

"Ryuu, turun dari gendongan Tousanmu," ujarnya datar sambil menutup pintu yang kini berada di belakang kami.

"Kenapa, Suke?" tanya Ryuu tak mengerti—tentu saja.

"Sudah jangan dengarkan dia, ayo Ryuu~" ku langkahkan kaki ini lebih dahulu—dan cepat—dengan masih bertampang kesal.

"Kau sudah besar bocah, tak baik terus berada dalam gendongan Tousanmu," ia mengikutiku dengan langkah kakinya yang lebar—kurasa.

"Bukan urusanmu Teme!" bentakku kesal. Sungguh, aku menyesal membawa dia ikut serta dalam perjalanan kecil kami.

"Ne, ne, Tousan, Lyuu mau tulun mau jalan kaki saja," kuhentikan kakiku untuk melangkah, kutatap heran pada putraku ini.

"Kenapa? Oh, Ryuu jangan dengarkan kata-kata 'Paman' disana itu ya," sedikit kulirik Sasuke yang ternyata sudah berada disampingku.

"Paman, eh?" serunya tipis.

"Uun~ Lyuu pengen jalan Touchan~" Ryuu menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dalam gendonganku, menyuruhku untuk segera menurunkannya—dan kulakukan.

"Cih!" dengusku sebal kearah si Teme otak udang itu disertai tatapan membunuhku.

"Hn," ia membalas dengan seringai kemenangan di bibirnya. Sial! Awas kau lain kali!

"Nee~ Lyuu jalan disini ya?" kurasakan tanganku diamit oleh tangan kecil milik putraku.

'Tapi, mengapa tangan si Teme ini juga diamit sih?!' jerit batinku saat ini. Ya, putraku kini tengah berada diantara kami, ia melangkah dengan riang sambil mengamit tanganku dan juga tangan si Teme. Apa coba? Sekarang kami terlihat seperti keluarga yang harmonis tengah menikmati keindahan langit sore.

'Sial!' rutukku dalam hati.

"Touchan ngga seneng ya jalan sama Lyuu?" aku kaget mendengar pernyataan si kecil untukku.

"Eh?" heranku menatap Ryuu yang juga menatapku.

"Touchan ngga seneng jalan sama Lyuu," ungkapnya masih memandangku.

'Gawat!' batinku.

'Bagaimana ini? Kalau jujur sih memang ia, aku tak suka suasana saat ini, itu karena sosok mahkluk asing yang terus merusak suasana hatiku, tapi tak mungkin kan aku menjawab seperti itu?'

"Hiks…" terdengar isak tangis.

"Eh? Ah, Nee~ To—tousan senang kok! Senang sekali bisa jalan dengan Lyuu, hehe, Tousan cuma sedikit bengong tadi hehe, nee~ nee~" aku sedikit kelabakan melihat sebulir air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Sungguh?" ia menatapku dengan bola mata biru besarnya dihiasi sedikit airmata dipinggir matanya, ia menggigit sedikit telunjuknya.

'Astaga! Ya Tuhan kau datangkan dari mana malaikat kecil nan mungil ini?' batinku ingin mencubit, menekan(?), dan memeluk dengan sangat erat putraku itu.

"Hu—um," kuanggukan kepalaku mantap.

"Kalau begitu ayoo, kita beli es klimm! Yeeeyyy!" ia berteriak sambil menarik sebelah tanganku dan tangan si Teme mengajak kami berlari menuju kearah toko es krim yang berada di ujung jalan dekat rumah kami—keluarga Uchiha tepatnya.

"Kali ini kau kalah Dobe," ujar sosok mengesalkan itu.

Sempat-sempatnya ia tersenyum mengejek seperti itu, sial! awas saja lain kali aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu, che!

::::LYT2::::

"Araa~ kalian dari mana?" kepulangan kami disambut hangat—seperti biasa jika kami keluar—oleh Mikoto basan.

"Lyuu tadi beli es klim sekalian jalan-jalan Baachan~" Ryuu berlari kepelukan Mikoto basan, menubruknya pelan lalu memeluknya.

"Oho? Apakah Ryuu senang?" Mikoto basan tersenyum lembut, mengelus pelan kepala putraku. Aku pun hanya tersenyum senang putraku diperlakukan dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti itu.

"Senang sekali Bachan~" ia memeluk Mikoto basan dengan erat.

"Hmm, kalau begitu pasti kalian lapar ne? Sudah kusiapkan makanan untuk kalian, sepertinya Tousan serta Itachi sudah berada disana," Mikoto basan pun menuntun kami menuju kearah meja makan yang telah menunggu dua orang sosok yang sangat mirip—Fugaku dan Itachi.

"Itachi nii~ Fugaku Jiichan~" Ryuu berlari sambil menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Araa, hati-hati sayang," ujarku ketika Ryuu hampir saja oleng menabrak meja makan karena berlari terlalu cepat kearah Itachi.

"Hati-hati," ujar datar Tousan Itachi dan Sasuke. Walaupun bernada datar tapi tersirat kekhawatiran juga didalamnya—yah, semenjak berada di keluarga ini aku sedikit mengerti bahasa-bahasa unik yang digunakan oleh mereka untuk menunjukan perasaannya.

"Ehehe~" Ryuu hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, sebuah cengiran terlukis di wajahnya.

"Sudah, sudah, ayoo kita makan, kalian juga duduklah," Mikoto basan menggeser tiga buah kursi untuk kami. Akupun menempati kursi disebelah Ryuu, dan tentu saja disebelahku terdapat si mahkluk aneh yang terus memandangku sejak tadi.

"Otouto, jangan terus memandanginya seperti itu," Itachi berujar sambil mengambil sepotong ayam yang tepat berada didepanku. Ucapannya itu membuatku malu.

"Hn," si mahkluk menyebalkan disebelahku ini hanya menjawab dengan kata-kata keramatnya itu—sama sekali tak membuatku sedikit tenang!

"Nyaammmm… nyaaammmm~" Ryuu yang sangat menikmati makannya hanya menatapku heran.

Drrrttt….Drrrtttt…

"Teme, ponsel!" tanpa melihatnya sambil terus menikmati makananku saat ini.

"…." Tak ada reaksi darinya yang masih berkutat dengan ebi katsu di piringnya.

"Teme! Ponselmu bergetar!" ku senggol sedikit lengannya membuat ebikatsu yang tengah ia ambil jatuh tepat diatas piring.

"Hn," dengusnya sebal seolah mengatakan ya-aku-tahu!

"Che!" kulanjutkan lagi acara makanku yang sempat tertunda sebentar.

"Aku menerima telepon sebentar," ujarnya kemudian pergi keluar dari dapur. Kami hanya menatapnya sebentar kemudian melanjutkan lagi acara makan kami.

'Mengganggu saja, cih!' dengusku kesal dalam hati. kumasukkan sepotong ebi katsu kemulutku kukunyah dengan kesal sambil melirik sebentar kearah meja yang kosong disebelahku.

* * *

"Halo, siapa?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn,"

"Ini aku Sakura,"

"Sakura?"

"Ya, astaga masak kau lupa denganku. Oh, ayolah Sasuke-kun jangan bercanda~"

"Mau apa kau?"

"Hmm~ hanya ingin mendengar suaramu Sasuke-kun~"

"Maaf aku sibuk."

"Hmm? Teganya~ padahal aku ingin mendengar suaramu leb—"

TUTTT…TUTT…TTUTT

"Cih, merepotkan!" dimasukkannya kembali ponsel miliknya kesaku celananya setelah ia mengaktifkan modus silent untuk profil Ponsel—berjaga-jaga jika wanita itu meghubunginya lagi.

Iapun melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju keruang makan, dimana semua keluarga beserta orang terkasihnya berkumpul. Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di wajah porselennya.

* * *

"Hmm? Teganya~ padahal aku ingin mendengar suaramu leb—"

TUTTT…TUTT…TTUTT

"Halo? Sasuke-kun?"

"…."

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun?"

Ia melepaskan ponsel berwarna senada rambutnya itu yang tadi menempel ditelinganya, menatap layar ponselnya yang maish berkedip-kedip namun hubungan komunikasi dengan yang diseberang sana telah terputus.

"Sial!" ia mencengkram dengan erat ponsel pink miliknya. Wajahnya kini memandang sengit kearah kaca tepat dihadapannya.

"Jangan coba mengacuhkanku Sasuke-kun. Aku bukanlah wanita yang terima jika diacuhkan seperti itu. Lihat saja, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku! Milik SI CANTIK NOMOR SATU, HARUNO SAKURA! Bersiaplah, Sa-su-ke-kun-ku tercinta~" dengan diakhiri nada sing a song yang terdengar seduktif—baginya—ia mengecup foto sosok pemuda bersurai raven berkulit putih nan tampan itu.

"Bersiaplah menanti kedatanganku dihatimu, Sasuke-kun~"

"Hmm…Pfftttt…Ha ha ha HA HA HA—" suara tawa yang membuat para burung yang tengah asyik menikmati suasana malam kini terbang dengan tergesa dari dahan pohon yang berada di luar kamar sang wanita bersurai pink ini. Sungguh suara tawa yang akan membuat bulu romamu berdiri jika mendengarnya!

::END OF CHAPTER 3::

MINNASAN~ GOMENNASAI~ m(_ _)m

Maaf baru bisa update lagi~ begitu juga buat fic ku yang lainya ya~ ku minta maaf banget sama minna sekalian, maafin ku…

Ku rasa ku ga bisa janji buat update kilat lagi ya, banyak factor yang mempengaruhi, diantaranya ku mulai kehilangan semangat buat nulis, ku juga kehilangan ide buat ngelanjutin fic yang lain, ku mulai susah ngedapetin feel buat nulis, ku juga mesti ngurus kuliah ku yang udah mulai berjalan, ku juga harus ikut berpartisipasi di organisasi di kampus, whuaaa masih banyak lagi hal yang ga bisa kusebutin..

Maka dari itu ku minta maaf banget sama minna, ku ga bisa buat ngupdate kilat lagi hikksss,,,

Tenang ku masih bisa bikin dan ngelanjutin fic yang lain kok, nah cuma itu dah cuma ga bisa jika kilat ya~

Oke tanpa lebih banyak curhatan yang ngolor ngidul lebih baik ku balas review dulu yak~

Achiez: hehehe ini udah lanjut achiez-san~ yaps si saku itu orang ke3 a.k.a setannya hehe #ups ngelirik kiri kanan. Wah kalau endingnya belum kepikiran mungkin bisa happy end terganting suasana hatinya ku aja yah hehehe, btw makasi udah ngereview ya^^

BlackXX : hehehe makasi ya udah review black san~ ini udah update kok, maaf juga lama banget baru bisa di update hehe~

MoodMaker: makasih udah review ya~ ini udah lanjut kok hehe~

Armelle Aquamar Eira : hehe makasi juga udah review ya~ ini lanjut kok hehe~

sheren: makasi ya udah review~ hemm ku rasa chap ini juga masih pendek, maaf ya~ hiks T_T

RaraRyanFujoshiSN: hehehe ini udah lanjut~ makasi udah review ya~

Terima kasih juga ku ucapin sama readers yang udah mem-foll dan/atau mem-fav fic ini, makasi ya minna~

sekali lagi maaf telat update dan juga chap ini masih pendek, hiks~

akhir kata,

JA NEE MINNA… m(_ _)m


End file.
